Date Night
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Dean Ambrose has a date night with his girlfriend Sarah McCoy. One-shot featuring the pairing from my story Shielded. (You don't need to read Shielded to understand this though.)


**Adult Content Ahead!**

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE. I only own my OC, Sarah McCoy, and the story. Enjoy!**

Dean Ambrose was getting ready for a night out with his new girlfriend, Sarah. He wore a plain tshirt, jeans, and his leather jacket. The blonde went into the living room of his apartment and sat on the couch, anxiously awaiting the 5' 8" brunette. Dean was excited to show her his favorite place to hang out when he was home and really hoped she had a good time. "Babe, you almost ready?" he called out. "In a minute." she responded. He heard footsteps in the hallway and stood up, but almost fell over at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. 'Yep, I'm fucked..' the blonde thought.

Sarah McCoy was in the bathroom and was finishing styling her hair. She wasn't the type of woman to obsess with her appearance but wanted to look her best for her boyfriend. The brunette was wearing jean shorts, and a black tank top. She heard Dean ask if she was ready and responded that it would be a minute. Giving the mirror one last glance, Sarah walked out of the room and into the living room. She saw Dean stand up and her heart started pounding. 'Wow...' was all the brunette could think.

"Damn Sarah, you look amazing.." Dean said, walking up to his girlfriend and kissing her tenderly. She blushed slightly and responded "Thank you.. You look incredible too." The blonde smiled, his dimples showing, and grasped her hand. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah." she replied, squeezing his hand and following him out the door.

#*#*#

The new couple walked into the bar a while later and ordered their drinks before finding a place to sit down. Dean sat close to Sarah and put his arm around her, letting other men know that she was taken. "Thank you for coming to my place this week. It means more than you know to me." he said. "You're welcome baby." she said with a smile. "I love you." Dean said, giving her a kiss. "I love you too." Sarah responded.

A while later, an acquaintance of Dean's walked up to the pair and was obviously drunk. The man sat down across from them and after a few minutes, started making crude comments toward Sarah which really pissed Dean off. "Come on man, I only want to know if she's as tight as she-" The man was cut off by the blonde jumping up out of his seat and grabbing the other man by the shirt. "Shut the fuck up! You don't ever talk about her like that again, you hear me? Actually, don't even look in her direction or I'll kick your fucking ass. Understand?" he growled. The man stammered out a yes and was let go. Dean held his hand out and Sarah grasped it, unable to believe he stood up for her like that. The blonde paid for their drinks and walked out onto the sidewalk.

Sarah shivered in the night air, which made Dean take his jacket off and drape it on her shoulders. She closed it around her body gratefully, stood up on her tip-toes and kissed his scruffy cheek. "What was that for?" Dean asked. "For the jacket. And standing up for me. Not many people have, so.." she replied. "I'll always protect you Sarah. I love you so much." he said, stopping her and giving her a breathtaking kiss. "I love you too." Sarah said with a smile. "Come on, let's go back home." Dean said, putting his arm back around her and leading the brunette back to his place.

#*#*#

Dean opened the door and held it for his girlfriend to enter. She took his jacket off and handed it to him so it could be hung up. "Are you still cold or do you need me to turn the heat on?" he asked, concerned. "I'm fine now." she responded. The blonde nodded and leaned down, capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into the embrace. The next thing she knew, Dean picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He set her on the floor as his hands went to her hair, enjoying how soft her tresses were. Sarah broke their kiss and whispered "Make love to me.." It was the first time in their short relationship that she had done this and it almost brought him to his knees. "Always." was his only response as he slipped her tank top off.

Dean recaptured her lips and his hands wandered down to her tight jean shorts. He popped the button and slowly unzipped them, kneeling down as he tugged the shorts down her legs. The blonde kissed her on the waistband of her panties, making the brunette gasp. Dean stood up and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. "Do you like these babe?" he rasped. "N-no.." she stuttered. He kissed her again, reaching down and tore her underwear to shreds. With shaking hands Sarah reached up and took his shirt off, before reaching for his jeans. She unzipped them and pushed the jeans and underwear down to the floor. He stepped out of his clothes, scooped his girlfriend up, and laid her in the middle of his soft bed.

Sarah laid back with Dean hovering over her. "No more teasing baby. Just make love to me." she said, making him groan. "Are you sure?" he asked. Boldly, the brunette grabbed his hand and put it between her legs, letting her boyfriend feel how wet she was for him. Dean let out a noise between a moan and a whimper as he withdrew his hand. He guided his erection inside her receptive body, holding still once he was fully inside her. "I'm okay baby." she whispered, letting the blonde know she was ready for him to move. Dean kissed his girlfriend passionately as he started thrusting within her slow and deep. Sarah's arms went around his back, holding onto him tightly as he steadily increased the pace. He broke their embrace and kissed her neck, gently biting down on her weak spot. She moaned loudly in response, getting closer and closer to her peak. "Cum with me Sarah.." Dean whispered huskily, close himself. No words were needed as the couple reached their intense orgasms together.

Dean slipped out of her body and gathered Sarah into his arms. "I love you baby. Thank you for tonight." she whispered sleepily. "You're welcome babe. I swear I'll always protect you, that you're always safe with me. I love you too much to let anything happen to you." he said, rubbing her back. "I know, I trust you." she told him. It wasn't long until they fell asleep in each others arms, both feeling content.


End file.
